


The Void Remembers

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drugs, Eye Gouging, Flashbacks, Gen, Guns, Kidnapping, Medication, Murder, Pre-Strex Kevin, Teeth, look at all these fun tags for this fun story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin recalls how he became a radio host in the first place. What else can you do, while falling in an endless void?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void Remembers

Was this what they called 'The End'? The last words of your chapter in a book they call 'Life'? Kevin assumed so, as his weightless body fell forever through empty space, nothing but darkness in every direction. He could not see his body, only feel his blood-drenched clothing against his skin. He remembered being pushed, by that one man... Steve Carlsberg, right. He remembered falling quickly, seeing the door disappear in the distance. The ground would come soon, and his light would go out. Unless the void he was in was indeed endless, then he'd surely die of dehydration or starvation.

Whatever that was left of his eyes shut. Maybe it was a good idea to re-evaluate his life at this point. Was it productive enough for his almighty Smiling God to forgive him for failing in converting the population of Night Vale, and would he still let him into the bright lights of His paradise? His smile faltered ever so slightly. When did he even start his productive lifestyle?

Kevin, a young, promising boy at the age of 12. With blonde, thin and slightly messy hair, thick-rimmed glasses, slightly tanned skin and heavenly blue eyes, he was definitely a very unique-looking child. He was an only-child, living alone with his father. He couldn't remember his mother, who had left when Kevin was very young. His father was like a role model for the young boy. Strong, with greying hair and a smile as sweet as honey. A very busy man as well, since he was always at work. Kevin didn't mind however, as he could perfectly take care of himself. They had a decent income with the company his father had built up in their small, but cosy house. His father worked as a beekeeper for the family company. FreeBee's Honey, was the name that adorned the glass pots filled to the brim with sweet, home-made honey. It went on for years to come, and in those years, Kevin grew up to be very handsome. A sweet smile, strong jaw, and long, blonde hair nicely complementing his tanned skin from all the work in the sun he did. Life was nice, and Kevin felt happy. 

Happiness however, doesn't last forever. It all started when Kevin was 18, with a company called 'Strex Corp' taking over and helping small businesses. This included the honey that he and his father produced. It was a day that he'd never forget. Two suited men with a yellow suitcase were at the door when Kevin was labelling glass jars. It wasn't unusual for people to show up at their door, so Kevin paid no mind. If only he did. A gun shot made the young man instantly turn from his position on the floor, only to see his father collapse to the ground with the remains of his brain splattered on the wall. Kevin was frozen when the two men entered the safety of his home.  
"Kevin. That is your name, correct?" One of them asked, as if nothing just happened. This was followed by a blood-curdling scream from the blond teen, as he took a sprint to the back door. If only he made it out. If only he managed to get out, everything might have been better.

He didn't make it to that door. He remembered a sharp pain in his knee after another gunshot, and he fell to the floor. In a blind panic, he tried getting up and escape like a wounded deer, but to no avail. Despite his begging, crying and screaming, he was quickly apprehended and everything faded to black.

\--  
Braces are so annoying, aren't they? Kevin could remember how his dentist told him he needed them on his 17th. His dentist always had this rather intimidating, large dentist chair with all kinds of assisting belts and clamps attached to restrain even the biggest of strugglers. He was a bit of a wuss back then, needing his father nearby for support as the metal was applied to his crooked teeth. The drills going through his precious teeth was a rather scary feeling. What he did not expect however, was a sudden pain and irony taste pooling in his mouth.

A memory that would trigger the poor boy's awakening, as his eyes shot open upon realising that the blood was not stopping.Where was his papa now? Kevin pulled his hands and feet, feeling the restrains of the dentist chair he so feared and keeping him from escaping. He was definetly tightly strapped from neck to ankles to a large, jet black dentist chair coated with a thick, dried substance he hoped not to be blood. Whoever was with him in that room, was someone he couldn't remember. It was surely a she, and oh how cheerful that lady sounded. "Hey, you finally came to, Kevin!" Too giddy, as she held a pair of rusty pliers. It held his tooth, root and metal from his now broken braces included. Something was definetly keeping his mouth open. It was rusty from previous uses, and made the dry corners of his mouth tear. Kevin let out panicked noises and whimpers as he had no idea of what exactly the reasoning was for this to happen. He could feel saliva escaping his mouth, mixing with the tears of fear from his eyes.

The woman carelessly tossed the tooth to the floor, before clamping the pliers around the next one. The already terrified Kevin was soon in sheer terror, as the pliers also ripped his next tooth right out, including more of the the complex metal from his braces. The force ripped his gums, and the pain echoed through his entire skull. More blood filled his mouth and escaped the ripped corners of his mouth as he screamed in pain. Pliers clamped around the next tooth, making Kevin shake his head and fight his restrains in an attempt to shake loose. "Aren't you an impatient little boy?!" His struggle was to no avail, as this tooth got forcefully pulled out as well. The lady had no mercy, and the same process slowly went on and on with every tooth. Pliers, pain, screaming, cackling, bitterness, next tooth. Pain, cackling, bitterness, next tooth. Pain, bitterness, next tooth. Pain, next tooth. Pain. Pain.

It felt so endless, like his mouth had a never ending amount of teeth. He hoped for death, however his torturer would not give him something so pleasant. Something kept him awake. A drug, perhaps? Only she would ever know. Once all of his crooked teeth were removed, Kevin couldn't even feel the sharp, shark-like dentures being inserted in his shredded gums.  
"You are almost perfect! What a good boy you are!" The woman praised him, removing the iron restraint from his mouth. The corners of his mouth bled, his gums bled, every part of his face felt like it had blood pouring out of it. He looked at his shirt. Red.

The woman was far from done, however. Kevin didn't have the strength left to struggle or scream, and could only give weak cries and sobs as a sharp-nailed finger was inserted in his eye socket, and his vision disappeared soon after. The last image imprinted in his head, would be the smiling woman hovering over him.

Everything was clad in darkness, as he was carried to somewhere unknown and again seated in a cold chair. He smelled blood, heard hurrying footsteps and distant screams and cries for help. In what hell did he end up? He had no time to think however, as an unknown hand forced him an equally unknown medication. It felt like an eternity that he was stuck there, and he slowly started talking to himself. This habit increased, the more medicine was forced down his throat. "I... I am your radio host.." Kevin mumbled with a smile that hurt his cheeks. 

At one final morning in the hellish confinent Kevin was locked up in, they found the fragile shell of the lively, promising young man he once was. Curled up, laughing violently and clawing at his own hair as his room was drenched in the viscera and blood of the owner of the unknown hand that fed him his medication. It was time. In their eyes, Kevin was ready.

\--

"Good morning, Desert Bluffs!" A voice chirped from a scarred mouth that was not his own. "Isn't it a lovely day to be as productive as possible?" Kevin continued into the mic as he reached for the bottle with just one more pill. "I am your host, Kevin!" Father...

"And I'll tell you all about what's happening in our town, now that Strex has shown us how to bloom!" I'm sorry. Kevin swallowed the last pill, and was reborn as a perfect and productive man.

And so, the broadcast continued. A broken man, in a broken town, with an unbreakable smile. He could see everything, a light was shining prosperity on the town. A new light. The light from the Smiling God.

And now, Kevin was here. In the void, after everything that happened for years after his first broadcast. What a fond memory, that's when he had really started being productive and helpful.

But if it was such a fond memory..

Then why was he crying?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Laura for proofreading and correcting things like grammar, spelling and oddly worded sentences in my fics. I love her dearly, and appreciate her doing that for me.


End file.
